Ice Stairs
Basic Information Ice Stairs are icy building-blocks cut into an L-shape. Usually placed as stairs they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping is necessary. They can be placed as projections of walls or for other purposes too when being rotated by pressing and holding R (as the default key) while moving the mouse. How to obtain Ice Stairs can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (default key "q"), but only after the according crafting recipe has been unlocked. How to unlock the crafting recipe The crafting recipe for Ice Stairs will be unlocked by crafting (or taking) blocks of Ice. Ice can be collected in very cold Biomes, not so common on Mountains as you might think, but a lot more abundant on frozen Oceans or frozen rivers under a thin layer of Snow. After crafting an Obsidian Mining Cell, you can collect blue Water from any lake, Ocean or river (or later on other liquids as well) and place it into ice-cold biomes or somewhere at a very high altitude. Then the liquid will freeze. Another option to create a lot of Ice would be to throw Freeze Bombs into an Ocean or deep lake - these bombs can freeze up to 7x7x4 (rarely even more) units of liquid at at time. How to craft To craft 4 blocks of Ice Stairs, you'll need: * 1 block of Ice, found on frozen Oceans or rivers under a layer of Snow, more rarely at the entrance of Mountain-Caves or can be made by placing Water or other liquids into very cold areas * 1 Stone Rod made of Stone, Limestone or Bedrock in a Processor How to process Ice Stairs further Since R42 in May 2017, inner and outer corners blocks can be created for Ice Stairs too simply by putting blocks of Ice Stairs into a Processor. No crafting recipes are required for either of this. How to use Ice Stairs can be placed into the game world for building purposes by putting (a stack of) them into your quickbar, selecting the according quickslot and clicking the right mouse button while pointing at a spot in the game world with your cursor. Like all other building blocks, Ice Stairs too can be rotated into all directions by pressing and holding R and then pointing the mouse cursor at the block and moving the mouse while holding the left mouse button. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated object or block; then all stair blocks of the same stack in the selected quickslot will automatically be facing the same direction when placed. When placed as common stairs they will smooth the player-character's movement up and down gradients so no jumping will be necessary to overcome the height of one block. Since update R52 on February 14th 2018 you will not need to equip any Power Cell to pick up Ice Stairs that have been placed into the game world. Of course you won't be able to pick up such blocks on game worlds, on player claims or in Adventures where your Permission rank is not sufficient (mainly when you are merely a visitor), which can only be changed by the owner of the game world, claim owner or Adventure creator. Trivia Similar to Ice Slopes (and their corner blocks), Ice Stairs (and their corner blocks as well) are not cold at all, so they won't deal freeze damage and will not melt when being placed into extremely hot areas, not even in liquid Lava. Category:Stairs Category:Crafted Category:Processable